Together in the TARDIS
by SnapeLikesMyPatronus
Summary: The Doctor gets a great surprise from Rose.


The low whirring of the TARDIS was putting Rose to sleep. Nothing exciting had been happening lately and she was growing bored of everything. With a whole TARDIS to explore, infinite possibilities, she was still bored.

The light tap of shoes on the metal floor grate got her attention. The Doctor walked up the stairs and up to the main console, his glasses slightly askew and his hair messier than normal. He cleared his throat, smoothed back his hair and resituated his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"So," he walked around the console to where Rose was leaning against it, half falling asleep. "We've not really had much excitement lately. No daleks, cybermen, cats that talk. What are you in the mood for?"

Rose looked up at him as she stood up. "I don't know," she said with a sigh. "We've done everything. Had more fun than we could imagine. You've suggested many things lately that just didn't appeal to me. I mean . . . Pompeii? Stupid idea. The future to see what fish turn into? Boring. I don't know of what else."

"Well you're just not fun right now are you?" The Doctor smirked at her.

"What's making you so happy, then?" Rose rolled her eyes. "You've been gone for hours and then you come back smiling. Where did you go?"

"For a walk," the Doctor muttered, still smiling. "Walks make me happy."

There was a short silence, but the Doctor noticed Rose going back to looking bored. "Okay," he jumped up and clapped, hopping around the console. "I know of somewhere fun. London," a switch was flipped. "City center," a button was pressed. "To the shops."

The TARDIS whirred to life, as if she herself was as excited as Rose to get moving. It rocked back and forth until the doctor pulled a lever back and stopped it. It was quiet again, but Rose was too excited to sit still. She was out the door. The Doctor followed, closing the TARDIS behind him.

All of the shops looked the same inside and out. Rose ran from one to the other, each time coming out with more bags. Eventually they had reached the end of a line of shops. One store remained. "Wait out here…" Rose said, now smirking herself. The Doctor nodded and stood outside.

A full twenty minutes passed before Rose came hopping out of the store, smile bright on her face. "I'm ready to go back to the TARDIS. I've got a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" The Doctor sounded surprised already. "What did you do?"

"Just come on," Rose grabbed his hand the best she could with all of the bags still being grasped onto. "You'll like it."

When they got back to the TARDIS Rose sat most of her bags down, all except for the one from the last store. The bag was fairly big and looked pretty full. Rose held the top shut as if something might jump out.

"You can't see yet." Rose nodded toward him. "You've kept me waiting for long enough. Meet me in the main corridor in ten minutes."

"Fine," the Doctor motioned for her to go. "Ten minutes. I'll start counting."

Rose winked at him and ran off down the side corridor. "Nothing she ever does with that face is good," the Doctor muttered to himself. He turned a small timer on on the console. Nine minutes. He began to fiddle with some tiny dials on the console now. Blue, green, white, flashing little blue one. The lights kept his attention for what seemed like ten minutes, but he only had eight minutes left on the console.

It took forever for the time to drop down to ten seconds. He waited for what felt like an eternity. Nine. Eight. Seven. Rose never has good ideas. Six. Five. Four. She's just messing with me. Three. Two. One.

The Doctor took off down the side corridor, then another, until he reached the main corridor. He was there alone. "It's always like this," The Doctor called out. "When you're mad at me or upset you always do this. Just come out. I'll take you somewhere fun and we can avoid this silliness seeing as it's pointless."

There was a click of shoes behind him. "I'm sure you'd say this is different, Doctor." Rose's voice was different, to say the least. "Come here."

The Doctor turned to see Rose standing there in red high heels. As his gaze moved upwards he saw her smooth legs, thighs, and soon gazed upon a lacey pink pair of panties covering her pussy. The gaze went further up. Toned, slightly tanned stomach, up to a bra made of the same lacey pink material. Her breasts seemed bigger than usual.

"What…" The Doctor felt like he couldn't speak. His trousers were beginning to feel tighter in the front. "I, um, Rose. What… what's this?" he waved his hand in front of him, motioning at her attire.

"For you," Rose had that smirk again. "You can't just sneak off for a 'walk' and think I wouldn't figure it out. I know what you go out to do on your 'walks'. Why be alone?"

The Doctor's trousers were definitely more prominent in the front by now. "I don't…" he was flustered, but decided not to fight it. "Okay. Sure. Maybe I do. Maybe I like being by myself."

Rose walked towards him until she was inches from his face. "You don't like being by yourself. I know you, Doctor." She put her hands on his waist and pulled him closer, slowly. "I know you want me."

"But, I can't, Rose," he was still barely able to talk, but found himself putting his hand behind her neck, guiding her to him. The next thing he knew his lips were on hers. They moved slowly together, kissing for what seemed like minutes, until Rose gripped his arm and broke the kiss.

"This way," she said seductively. She pulled him into her sleeping quarters where the room was only lit with candles. "Sit." Rose shoved him down onto the bed and reached over to the drawer by her bed. She pulled a small pink bottle out of a bag in the drawer, opened it, and put some of the liquid on her hand. She slowly brought the liquid to her stomach and let it stream off of her hand and onto her stomach. "Massage oils," she said, rubbing it in. Her skin glistened in the candle light. She moved one of her hands under her panties and massaged herself for a moment.

"You like this?" Rose asked, removing her hand from under her panties. She knelt down in front of the Doctor and looked up at him as he sat.

"I do," the Doctor admitted. "You're beautiful, Rose." He touched her face with his hand and leaned down and kissed her slowly. "I know you want to this, and I want it, too. Just… don't go overboard with it. I've always liked you. You don't have to dress up."

Rose smiled now, her normal smile. "I know, but why wouldn't you tell me that before?"

"Just scared, I guess. I get too close to people and they end up getting hurt." The Doctor always hated to admit that. Rose stood in front of him and leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, then climbed into his lap.

"People, but not me," Rose slowly unbuttoned his brown, pin-striped shirt, and slid it off. Second was unbuttoning his white shirt underneath and taking his tie off. Soon her hands were on his skin. His hands moved to her back and found the clasp of her bra, which he un-did. He pulled her bra off, revealing her perfect breasts. The Doctor smiled at the sight, moving his hands to her front and caressing the soft, plump skin of her breasts.

"You're beautiful," the Doctor whispered again as he stood up in front of her, moving his hands to her back again and down to her butt. His hands slid across the lacey panties she wore. He slipped a finger under the fabric and tugged it down slowly. Soon they were off and Rose's perfect pussy was bare of fabric covering it. The Doctor put his hands back onto her butt and squeezed slightly.

"You want me?" Rose whispered in his ear. She moved her hands down to the front of his trousers and slipped them off, then pulled his boxers off. His penis was as hard as a rock, so that was already answering Rose's question. She pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He quickly grabbed her waist and turned her over so that he was on top of her.

"So much," he said as he moved her hair away from her neck and kissed it, nibbling on her earlobe. He reached over without looking and grabbed the massage oil off of her bedside table. He kissed her lips quickly, then sat up and poured some of the oil onto Rose's stomach. She giggled at the feel of the oil sliding across her stomach. The Doctor's hands moved slowly, massaging the oil into her soft skin. Small circular motions here and there, light touches as he moved to her breasts, and firm pressure when he reached her pussy. He began to slid his fingers down to her wetness, but moved back up to her clit, making her want him more.

"Mmm," Rose moaned and arched her back, wanting him to touch her more. The Doctor smirked at that, then slid his middle finger down and into her slowly. She arched her back again and let out another moan as he moved his finger in and out, slow, with an upward pressure that made her melt.

The Doctor continued to finger her, adding another finger and moving faster and harder until she came. As soon as she came, he leaned down and kissed her pussy lightly, licking slowly along her clit, flicking it once or twice with his tongue.

"I want you to fuck me," Rose bit her lip, wanting him. He moved up, kissing up her body, back up to her neck, then her lips. He positioned himself, ready to take her.

"You ready?" The Doctor whispered into her ear, and Rose nodded. He slowly pushed himself into her until he was fully inside. He waited a moment before moving slowly in and out of her. Rose moaned softly, wrapping her legs around him, guiding him in and out. She moved her hands along his back, moving with him. He started to pound into her harder and harder until she was breathing hard and running her fingernails across his back. He slowed down then, rolling off of her and pulling her on top of him. She straddled his hips and slid down onto him with her hands on his chest. The Doctor thrusted upward slowly as she slid down, which pushed him deeper inside of her than he had been before. Rose threw her head back in ecstasy and moaned louder.

As the Doctor grabbed her hips he pulled her down as he thrusted upwards, his movements became quick and fast as he pounded her pussy. After about a minute he felt that he was about to come, so he slowed down. "I'm going to.." he could barely finish his sentence, but Rose got what he was saying.

"I want you to," Rose moved her body to the rhythm and the Doctor then moved faster again until he could feel himself coming close to the edge. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down as he came inside of her. He stayed inside of her for what seemed like ten minutes, until she rolled off the top of him and laid beside him, snuggling up close to him. They were both sweating profusely, but smiling about it. They stayed lying next to each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you," Rose whispered as she traced little lines with her finger across his chest. "I have for a long time."

"I love you, too," the Doctor reached over and caressed her cheek, looking into her eyes. "You are just so beautiful. I can't imagine being without you."

"I'll stay with you," she smiled at him, scooting closer to his body. "Don't ever worry about losing me. I'm yours."

They fell asleep together, the low whirring of the TARDIS helping them fall asleep quickly. Everything seemed so peaceful in that moment.


End file.
